Pups Save a Super Pup
January 10th, 2014 26th March, 2014 August 2, 2014 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Snow Monster | next = Pups Save Ryder's Robot}} "Pups Save a Super Pup" is the first half of the 18th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on January 10, 2014 in the US, 26 March, 2014 in the UK, and August 2, 2014 in Canada. Rubble pretends to be "Apollo the Super-Pup," a superhero pup on TV who saves the day by himself. But his superhero phase gets him and the train engineer trapped in a tunnel behind a rock slide. Can the PAW Patrol save the train, the conductor, and Rubble? As the episode begins, Chase, Marshall, and Rocky are watching their favorite show, Apollo the Super Pup. Below, Rubble is woken from his sleep by Apollo's theme song, causing him to retreat into his pup house and re-emerge decked out in his vest, and a mask and cape just like Apollo's. Joining the other pups, Rubble enjoys watching Apollo, then decides to be just like him by trying to help out the citizens of Adventure Bay as a Super Pup himself. What follows is a collection of Rubble's heroics in trying to be like Apollo, saying he can do it on his own and does not need any help, including trying to help out Farmer Yumi with finding something she dropped. Reality sets in for Rubble when he attempts to help the train engineer with clearing a small rockslide at the end of the tunnel. Rubble believes he can do it himself, but when a second, heavier rockslide occurs after Rubble's attempts to clear the first one fail, blocking both tunnel entrances completely, Rubble collapses in defeat and guilt over having let his ego get the better of him. The engineer manages to cheer him up and remind him of the power of teamwork, and Rubble contacts Ryder to let him know that both he and the engineer are trapped in the tunnel and need help getting out. Ryder assures Rubble that the other pups are on their way, and summons the rest of them to the Lookout. When they arrive, they notice that Rubble is missing. Ryder reveals the situation regarding Rubble and the rockslide, and selects Chase and Zuma to help with the rescue. Since they need Rubble's rig to clear the rocks, Zuma is temporarily assigned the role of driving Rubble's rig until they can get Rubble out and he can take over. Right as the team deploys, it's clear Zuma has little experience with driving another pup's vehicle besides his hovercraft, as he almost ends up driving Rubble's rig backwards down the driveway before turning it around and getting the hang of it. When they reach the tunnel, Zuma gets Rubble's attention when he bumps into the rockslide by accident since he could not find the brake in time. Chase attaches his winch to one of the smaller rocks to pull it away and create a gap for Rubble to squeeze through. Once Rubble's out, he asks about his rig, only for him and Chase to wince and cover their eyes as Zuma struggles with all the controls for driving the rig, using the bulldozer, and working the drill. Once Zuma is finally able to stop, he is more than happy to hand controls back to Rubble with a sheepish laugh. Back in control of his rig, Rubble gets right to work, and the tunnel is soon cleared, allowing the engineer to drive the train out. Before heading off, he thanks the team, and especially Rubble, for all their help, and Rubble learns a valuable lesson about how you can save the day in your own special way instead of trying to do it like your hero. The episode ends as Rubble is more than happy to join the rest of the pups in some playtime now that he knows that teamwork is always better than trying to do it on your own. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Farmer Yumi *The Train Engineer First Responders : Use his winch to free Rubble. : Until Rubble is rescued, use Rubble's rig to remove the rocks to free the train. Backup : Finish what Zuma started. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets called for backup Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes where a member of the PAW Patrol needs help